


[Podfic] The Underground

by JustFeli



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (not main characters), BDSM, Collars, Dom!Coulson, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spanking, Sub!Barton, Whipping, approx for a chapter, minor daddy-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFeli/pseuds/JustFeli
Summary: It’s been a month since Loki, since New York, since Phil. Clint has been hired out to the FBI for busy-work, and gets loaned to the DEA on the side. Someone decides he would be perfect for a quick infiltration job to a local BDSM bar (sorry, “dungeon”) and sends him in. Clint isn’t sure how, but he knows this is going to end badly …(Summary by raiining)[now with re-recorded chapters 1-3 for better audio quality)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660977) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> Hey!  
> So, I really love this fanfiction, love the author and want to basically re-read this work all the time (and by that I really mean ALL the time) and thought, if no one else will upload a podfic of this, I will.  
> So, here we are. This had six chapters and I've recorded almost the whole fic, so updates should come regularly. There could be a bit of a delay with chapters 5 and 6, depending on when I have time for recording, but I won't leave you hanging for too long.  
> On this note, a big thank you to raiining, the author of this truly AMAZING fic, thank you so much for blessing this fandom with it, I hope I'll do it justice.
> 
> If there is any problem with the links, or the audio or anything, just shoot me a quick comment on here or on tumblr (dancingwithbarefeet is my name there) and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Long story short: I hope you'll like this podfic, comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Addition 17.02.2020
> 
> I recently got a new mic and couldn't stand the audio in the first few chapters anymore so i started re-recording them, but I'm almost done with recording and editing all the chapters so it shouldn't be too long a wait anymore

**Stream or download**

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hmM8bpgwrPEFM8m9RsUBkY6i-NyHhST0)

**Download via Mediafire**

[mp3 (19MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zika5okegz29myt/The_Underground_1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Stream or Download**

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FXMiYbBrWUCJyk6OkT_xHMLnFrTLeH6s)

**Download via Mediafira**

[mp3 (15MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sp2rtrig9v7r2a7/The_Underground_2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd update regularly? Does 2 weeks count?
> 
> Nevermind, sorry for the long wait, have fun with Chapter 3!

**Stream or Download**

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1B-mvGy2zvwpbAp6cNvHd1khwqL3ln9bO)

**Download via Mediafire**

[mp3 (15.37MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ex5z9codicsh89r/The_Underground_3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait!! But here, the first chapter with my new mic!   
> (Tho I am re-recording the first 3 chapters so I hope soon you won't be able to tell a difference ;)

**Stream or download**

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GDaXksKZfN8F65YygkwbypXHuTJZXtZs)

**Download via Mediafire**

[mp3 (31.04MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m85e0430l6in7s9/The_Underground_4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here smut happens, which i was kinda worried about, since this is my first time reading it aloud  
> but i actually kind of enjoyed it? It was really funny tbh  
> I hope it's not too bad,   
> enjoy!

**Stream or Download**

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GxTYNBTB_HSHkvXuHex8lmnfRK58caJ9)

**Download via Mediafire**

[mp3 (17.43MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6bs1xxc17ak53zf/The_Underground_5.mp3/file)


	6. Chapter 6

**Stream or Download**

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oepsrVpFmStvnqS7B3ysK4zt6D6HNe89)

**Download via Mediafire**

[mp3 (2.4MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/czj26r1h9s3jolx/The_Underground_6.mp3/file)


End file.
